The Beginning
by LionFist
Summary: Perjalanan LionFist berawal dari sini!


Suatu hari yang cerah di Rune Midgard, saat itu di sebuah kota kecil bernama Izlude, ada seorang acolyte bernama LionFist sedang berbicara dengan pegawai kafra.

LionFist : halo mbak kafra /lv  
>Kafra : selamat datang, saya pegawai kafra bagian kota izlude, ada yang bisa saya bantu?<br>LionFist : hell.. ratusan kali aku mendatangi kau, tetep saja, itu yang kau katakan /swt  
>Kafra : silahkan pilih layanan yang anda inginkan <p>

1. Simpan posisi  
>2. Gunakan storage<br>3. Gunakan Layanan teleport  
>4. Sewa cart <p>

LionFist : 1  
>Kafra : terima kasih, tempat simpan posisi anda sudah tersimpan sekarang, ada yang lain?<br>LionFist : ga deh, makasih /e4  
>Kafra : terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan kami<br>LionFist : ya ya ya

sesudah berbicara dengan pegawai kafra, LionFist sendiri malah duduk termenung.

LionFist : hassh, mau hunting apalagi ini, kurang 1 job level lagi, udah gitu badan sekarat lagi habis dikeroyok hydra.. *minum white potion 1* aduh.. dah habis pot gw /sob merananya diriku ini /sob /sob

Terpaksa LionFist menggunakan sisa SP nya yang sedikit untuk heal.  
>seketika, datanglah seorang archer perempuan, berambut pendek dengan warna rambut silver, bernama Vika`Jigulina datang dan duduk di sebelah LionFist.<p>

Vika : hai kk /paper  
>LionFist : hai juga sob *masih merana*  
>Vika : kk, mau hunt bareng aku ga?<br>LionFist : wah kebetulan ini /bling aku juga mau hunt, Cuma ga tau mau hunt dimana /sob  
>Vika : ikut ketempat hunt ku aja kk, bantuin aku ya? Aku kurang 1 job lv lagi, biar bisa jadi dancer<br>LionFist : /bling kurang 1 job lagi? Sama donk, emang mau hunt dimana? Yang sekiranya kenceng..  
>Vika : lawan hode sama sandman<br>LionFist : apaan tuh? Baru denger? *tampang cengok*  
>Vika : hihi, kk ini. Ayo deh ikut aku.. *berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke LionFist*<br>LionFist : wow, dunia ini luas.. aku sampai ga hapal nama monster. Ngomong2 mau ke mana kita? *memegang tangan Vika dan berdiri*  
>Vika : ke morroc<br>LionFist : lewat via Kafra?  
>Vika : ya kk, memangnya kk mau jalan kaki ke morroc?<br>LionFist : uhm ga deh, mendingan via kafra aja  
>*dalam hati*<br>(duh, kafra lagi.. kafra lagi...)

Setibanya mereka di morroc.

Vika : nah. Mulai dari sini, Ayo kita jalan.. sebentar lagi kita sampai  
>LionFist : ok, semoga ga jauh, aku udah agak capek gara gara habis hunt tadi *masih kecapek'an*<p>

setelah perjalanan via kaki mereka sendiri, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tempat hunt mereka, dan Vika terlihat sangat bersemangat, lain dengan LionFist, dia terlihat letih.

LionFist : *duduk* ah, tungguin vik, aku masih capek  
>Vika : lho, gmana sih kk ini, kita sudah sampai lho, liat padang pasir yang luas ini, banyak monster yang menunggu untuk dibantai gg  
>LionFist : ya udah deh kamu duluan, aku mau duduk dulu.<p>

tiba-tiba saja.

Vika : *mengarahkan busur ke LionFist* Rupanya kau tidak bisa diajak main main ya?  
>LionFist : lho? Apa yang kamu lakukan vik? Jangan! STOOPP!<br>Vika : Double Strafe!  
>LionFist : AAARRRGGHH!<p>

dan *jleb jleb* panah itu rupanya tidak terkena pada LionFist, rupanya dibelakang LionFist ada sandman yang menggunakan cloaking untuk menyerang sehingga tidak terlihat

LionFist : Lho? *masih belum paham* *bicara dalam hati* (kok ga kena ke aku sih?)  
>Vika : kk! Awas belakang mu!<p>

Rupanya sandman yang marah itu akan menyerang LionFist! Sejenak LionFist langsung tanggap dan kembali bangkit karena dirinya merasa dalam bahaya. Langsung LionFist menoleh kebelakang sesuai peringatan dari Vika

LionFist : ow ini toh yang namanya sandman, Rasakan ini!  
>Vika : aku assist kk dari belakang<p>

*bak buk bak jleb jleb buk bak jleb*  
>akhirnya sandman pun kalah sesudah dikeroyok oleh LionFist dan Vika<p>

LionFist : Phew, benar2 musuh yang tangguh, mungkin kalau aku sendiri, aku tak kan bisa menghadapinya  
>Vika : sama sama deh kk, akupun juga ga bisa kalau menghadapinya sendiri<br>LionFist : kau tahu? Baru kali ini aku mempunyai teman yang bisa aku ajak hunt bareng. Terimakasih ya ^^  
>Vika : *mukanya memerah* oh sama sama<br>LionFist : kenapa kamu? Kok merah gitu mukanya?  
>Vika : ow, ga papa kok<br>LionFist : oke aku jadi semakin semangat! Kalau begitu, Let's we kickin some monster butt!  
>Vika : siap kk!<p>

dan dua orang itu pun memulai hunt mereka kembali

bersambung to eps 2  
>:p<p> 


End file.
